In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Owing to this improvement, augmented reality (AR) technology has recently been applied to mobile terminals and used for various uses. An AR is one field of virtual reality, and refers to a computer graphic technology that combines a virtual object or virtual information with an actual environment, thereby allowing the virtual object or the virtual information to appear as if it exists in an original environment. A screen of the AR, for example, may be displayed using a glass type terminal as an example of a wearable device which a user can wear on a user's body.
Meanwhile, the AR technology generally applied to mobile terminals merely recognizes an actual object captured by a camera in a location-based or marker-based manner and displays, on an image, previously stored AR information corresponding to the recognized object. Therefore, there is a limitation in providing realistic information, and hence the user's availability of AR information is not high.